This invention relates to needlepoint panels on women's accessories such as handbags, shoulder bags, eyeglass cases, scissor cases, and the like.
In the past, needlepoint foundation canvas has been provided in the form of one or more side panels for use in women's accessories to permit the woman to work a needlepoint pattern of her own choosing in the panel. Such needlepoint patterns have an outer decorative side which is exposed to view on the exterior of the panel and an inner "wrong" side which is unsightly and which includes projecting yarn ends. However, since the inner surface of the needlepoint foundation canvas must be manually accessible to permit the working of the needlepoint pattern thereon, it cannot be covered until after the needlepoint pattern has been completed, and in the past this has posed a problem in the manufacture of accessories having needlepoint panels. In some cases, the needlepoint pattern was first completed on a separate piece of needlepoint foundation canvas and was then sent to an accessory manufacturer, who incorporated it into a selected accessory, which was then sent to the customer. But this method was expensive and time-consuming both for the manufacturer and for the customer. In other cases, a separate inner needlepoint cover sheet has been provided to be glued over the inner rough surface of the needle-point pattern after it was completed. However, the glued cover sheet was undesirable because it did not provide a good match or finished effect, and the cover material tended to pucker along the glued edge and also tended to come loose in use. In addition, in some cases the right type of glue was not available in the customer's home, which meant that extra time and effort had to be expended to secure the glue.